Wakâdja
by Halcyone
Summary: While waiting out an unexpected thunderstorm while on a job in Minnesota the Winchesters find themselves in the middle of a storm that isn't going to just blow over easily.


"Wouldn't you know it…

Thud

…I had just waxed the Impala…

Thwack

… and now out of the blue, Bam! Nothin'…

Thud

… but this shitty thunderstorm for three days. All the meanwhile…

Thwack

…we can't pick up even a trace of that Wampus Cat's trail…

Thud

…with all this rain. Dunno what the hell…

Thwack

… it would be doing up here in Minnesota in the first place but…"

"Dean! For the love of god, would you stop throwing that damn ball against MY headboard at 3:30 in the fuckin' morning? I am trying to sleep so we can try to pick up the Cat's trail again in the morning once the storm passes and I would appreciate having more than 2 hours sleep a night."

"Awwh, C'mon Sammy, what good was college if you never learned how to pull a string of all-nighters?" Dean grinned, "Plus…

Thud

…you've been saying that for the past two days which just goes to show you what a bunch of quacks those meteorologists are."

Twack

Dean said as he caught the ball then continued uninterrupted,

"Those idiots predicted sun all week but all we get is this shit. They don't know what they are talking about and would be better just to look out a window" Dean smirked as he tossed the ball again, only to be intercepted as Sam launched himself out of bed to snatch the ball from the air as it sailed over his bed.

"Hey man, not cool. Do you see me stealing your Barbies?" Dean shouted as Sam stalked towards the door of the motel door and tossed the ball out into the dark, muddy parking lot.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean muttered as he joined his brother in the doorway staring out into the rain. "I had that ball since Missouri. We had some good times that ball and I but you just go and throw it out like a…What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked, suddenly shifting from good-natured joking to dead seriousness as he looked to where his brother was studying the parking lot with a frown.

"You see something Sammy?"

"I don't know, I thought I heard something…other than your bitching. Sounded like…footsteps."

"Nobody in their right mind would be out running around in the rain at 3:30 in the morning. Think it is the 'Cat?" Dean asked as he reached for a pair of his jeans draped over a chair and pulled out a long silver hunting knife from its sheath.

"I don't think so. Doubt a Wampus Cat would be out in this storm, but look." Sam said pointing to a set of footprints in the mud. A lone trail of footprints traveled through the muddy parking lot, crossed the sidewalk in front of the motel sidewalk and disappeared around the corner of the building. A pair of diminutive footprints which alternated between a muddy shoeprint and the silhouette of a bare foot.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered as he stepped out to examine the outline of the bare foot. "Looks like some idiot forgot shoes came in pairs and has been tearing the hell out of their foot." He said as he pulled his finger away from the print to reveal blood mixed with the mud in the footprint.

Silently, with guns drawn, the brothers slunk along the motel walls as they followed the bloody footprint around the corner, eventually leading through a fence gate marked "Motel Pool Closed for Season". Meanwhile the storm had been increasing in intensity as rain continued to fall with lighting rolling overhead as thunder cracked faster and faster.

"Looks like someone must've in the mood for some late-night skinny dipping huh?" Dean grinned as he elbowed his brother, whose only response was an exaggerated eye-roll as Sam pushed open the rusty gate with a low squeak.

Cautiously, the brothers spread out as they passed the drained swimming pool filled with only a few inches of dirty rainwater and trash littering the bottom of the pool, scanning for any sign of the owner of the tracks. The footprints seemed to wander drunkenly back and forth around the edge of the pool, eventually leading away to disappear over the edge of a sunken hot tub near the far end of the fenced area.

Guns drawn and ready, the brothers converged upon the edge of the hot tub, unsure what to expect. Possibly a rapid werewolf, a shape shifter, anything was possible as they stepped to the edge of the sidewalk and looked over to see…

…the body of a young woman. She was curled in a tight ball lying in the shallow dirty water which had accumulated at the bottom of the drained hot tub. Her long hair snarled and embedded with twigs, leaves and mud which draped in wet strings over her face and body. Torn jeans and jacket were plastered with mud, as was her lone shoe which was paired with a muddy and swollen bare foot.

"Aww fuck…" Dean muttered. "Think there is any point in calling an ambulance?" he called to Sam who had already lowered his gun and had jumped into the empty hot tub to check the status of the unknown woman.

"I think it is a little late for an ambulance" Sam called back to his brother when there was no response as he gently shook the woman laying in few inches of stagnant water.

As Sam stepped back from the body a loud crack of thunder erupted directly overhead and a weak cry escaped the woman's body as she suddenly began to shake weakly. A startled Sam jumped back in surprise as Dean jumped down to join Sam at the bottom of the mostly-empty hot tub.

"Or not." Sam mumbled sheepishly.

"What is she saying?" Dean asked as they slowly drew closer to listen to the soft muttering which escaped the huddled ball of her body which neither of the brothers understood.

"… Wiidookawishin... gaawiin niwii-maajaasii.. help me… Izhichigen…I don't want to go home…gaawiin niwii-kiiwesii…don't let them take me…"

Suddenly she lifted her head and sat up stiffly as she realized she was not alone.

"Gibi-ayaa na?" she asked Sam and Dean, which was answered by blank stares from the brothers.

"Giwii-wiidookaw ina?" also provoked more blank stares as the woman tilted her head curiously in confusion at the Winchesters.

"Are you here to make me leave…or will you help me?" She asked softly in a cautious and unsure voice. Before the confused brothers could answer a sudden crack of thunder overhead caused the woman to jump and quickly huddle back into a ball as she began to shake again. Abruptly she whipped her head back up to lock eyes with Sam and Dean,

"They will _**not**_ take me" she growled fiercely as Sam and Dean's stomachs knotted in a cold ball as they realized her eyes glowed a faint red but they had no time to react because even as they stared at those eerie red eyes she blinked and the air around them was filled with a flash of lighting and the woman collapsed back into a muddy ball curled up in the water.

"What the fuck was **THAT **all about" Dean muttered as a loud resounding peal of lighting answered from far above and the two brothers stood awkwardly around the body of an unconscious woman laying in a shallow pool of water at the bottom of the motel's drained hot tub at 3:30 in the morning.

"I don't know, but it looks like I won't be getting that sleep tonight I wanted." Sam said grimly as he tried to make head or tails of what they stumbled into.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled in reply. "Black eyed demons then good ol' yellow eyes and now this…whatever she is…with red eyes? Can't I just meet some normal hotties with blue or green eyes for a change? Hell I'd be happy if hazel eyes were as weird as they came, giddy in fact." Dean mused as they lifted the unconscious women to carry her inside before they were all electrocuted in a puddle at the bottom of a hot tub.

"…Just plain giddy, but why does it always have to be the eyes?"


End file.
